


So close and so far

by LadyAbigail



Series: A/B/O stuff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O verse, ABO, F/M, Kidnapping, Possible Character Death, pools, possible drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam finally reaches you but what is the cost?





	So close and so far

_ Sam’s heart caught in his throat as the bullet fired from the gun. He watched as it slammed into the shoulder of the man who was standing next to you but the loud splash quickly drew him out of his thoughts. It felt like time froze when he saw you sink to the bottom of the pool.  _

 

_ The man smirked as he turned on his heel to run off of the board. He knew Sam wouldn’t follow. You were much more important to him. He saw his opportunity to escape when Sam dove into the water to pull you out. _

 

_ He ran away from the pool to try and get to freedom but once he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. He walked backwards,with his hands up towards the pool.  _

_ Dean walked out of the shadows with The Colt aiming at his head.  _

 

_ He can’t believe he forgot to take Dean into consideration. Dean cocked the barrel and waited. He could wait for Sam. He hoped.  _

 

_ Dean watched the water out of the corner of his eye and when he saw Sam resurface empty handed he fired the gun. Dean was not giving the asshole a chance to escape again. _

 

_ The man fell dead in a flicker of orange light as Sam went underwater again. Dean watched the water as he pulled off his overcoat. Sam had reached you just as you stopped struggling.  _

_ He cursed in his head as his arm wrapped around your waist and using his momentum Sam pulled you up.  He let out a giant gasp of air as he broke the surface.  _

 

_ Dean had been ready to jump in when Sam broke the surface of the water. Quickly he pulled you over to the edge and Dean grabbed you by your shirt to pull you out of the water. As Dean worked on getting the wet handkerchief out of your mouth Sam quickly hopped over the ledge. Water pooled off of his clothes as he reached over into Dean’s boot and pulled out his lock picking kit.  _

 

_ Although it only took Sam a couple of seconds to get the cuffs off of you it felt like minutes. Once the metal cuffs were set aside Dean rolled you into your back, immediately plugged your nose, and blew. Dean watched as nothing moved so he did it again. After he was done he turned his head to see Sam frozen still.  _

 

_ “Sam!” Dean yelled at his brother as went back to his task and breathed into your mouth for a third time. “I need you to focus and help me!” _

 

_ Sam snapped out of his daydream and turned to help Dean. His hands went to your sternum, and after finding the notch, he placed his crossed fingers on your sternum. Sam pressed down hard for 30 compressions and once he was done Dean put two blows of air down to your lungs.  _

 

_ As each attempt to get you breathing again failed Sam was suddenly faced with the reality he may lose you. He wasn’t ready for that yet.  _

 

_ Sam silently pleaded as they started the fourth round of CPR. The longer it took the worse the scenario was.As Sam pounded on your chest tears filled his eyes. There was no way this was ending. Not like this.  _


End file.
